Haruhi Ootori or Haruhi Suoh?
by kakasakulover07
Summary: The Suoh's and the Ootori's suggest to their sons that they should marry Haruhi Fujioka marry them. Once confronted with Haruhi, how will Tamaki and Kyouya act towards here re-make of The anticipated battle Please R&R No flames Rated T just to be safe.


**AND NOW WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR…**

_Italic= thoughts_

Chapter 1:

* * *

"You want me... to do what??" Kyouya asked perplexed. Did he really just ask me to marry Haruhi?!

"I want you to marry Miss Fujioka. How much more bluntly can I get?" Mr. Ootori asked sternly.

"Can I ask you one thing?" Kyouya asked.

"Depends on the question."

"Just why do I have to marry her? She's one of my closest friends," Kyouya explained.

"She is studying to become a lawyer, correct? We have weak ties with the court businesses, so if she becomes successful... well you get the point."

_I really am just like my father, all money and buissness, _thought Kyouya.

"I understand. Please excuse me, I must get ready for school," Kyouya said.

With that, Kyouya had stomped out of his fathers' office and slammed the door.

"Well you didn't have to slam the door," said Mr. Ootori quietly.

After Kyouya had entered his room he stopped to think. He was stunned at his father. How could he suggest that he MARRY Haruhi? And all that court and lawyers and things!! Bull-shit!! And what about Tamaki? While thinking about marrigae and Haruhi, he walked over to his closet and grabbed his school uniform. He quickly put on his tie and brushed his teeth. Just as he was about to walk out the door when he realized something... why on earth couldn't he see? His hand went to adjust his glasses but stopped when there weren't any there. _Oh. Must've forgotten to put them on,_ he thought. He went back to his room, grabbed his glasses and made his way down the stairs.

When he reached the last floor of stairs, he was greeted by the rows of maids and butlers.

"Good morning, young master. Did you sleep well?" they said in unison.

"Yes, I slept wonderfully. Thank you. Could one of you get my car ready?" Kyouya said in a tired tone as he walked down the rows of maids and butlers towards the front door.

_How did he know that Haruhi was a girl anyways??_thought Kyouya as he went through the doors with a bored face. _Well, I guess it was pretty obvious to everyone at the Ouran Fair... yet girls still keep on fawning over her... I wonder if- NO BAD THOUGHTS!!!_

Once he was outside, he looked up and saw his driver ready to go, holding the door open for him. _This was going to be a long day, _thought Kyouya as he sat down in the car.

* * *

**At the Suoh Residence…**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE- CRASH!!

A hand slowly lifted itself up from the destroyed alarm clock and retreated to the white bed sheets. A blonde head popped out under the white silk covers, and deep violet eyes slowly opened to the new morning.

_Ugh… I really dont want to get up right now... but at least I'll get to see my Haru-chan!!!,_Tamaki thought happily. He sat up in his bed and stretched out his limbs, got up out of bed and did his daily 'get-ready-for-school-day' routine. He first got up and walked to his closet and took out his school uniform. First, he put on his undershirt, his light blue Ouran High School jacket, and then the ebony colored tie. When he exited his bedroom he noticed that some of the maids and butlers were staring at him oddly and giggling. Making a mental note on that, he headed towards his fathers' study for their daily chat.

"Good morning, Father," Tamaki said cherrily.

"Hello Tama- uh... where are your pants, Tamaki?" the Chairman asked while trying to contain his laughter.

"My what???" Tamaki asked curiously while looking down.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!!!" was the last thing the chairman heard before his son speed off towards his room to put on his pants.

"Ughhh... my son really is an idiot... but he's my idiot!!" Mr. Suoh thought merrily.

A couple minutes later, Tamaki had returned back to his fathers study (with his pants on this time).

"Ahem.. well then. Is there anything you want to talk to me about, father?" Tamaki asked as he blshed furiosly.

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about, but i can wait until you get back from school," Mr. Suoh said.

"Alright then... I'll see you at 6 o'clock when I get back from club," Tamaki said and head out the door.

***************

Tamaki grabbed his bag and headed dow the long hallway, towards the rows of maids greeting him a good morning.

"Good morning, young master. How did you sleep?" they asked in unison.

"I slept very well, thank you very much. Could someone get my car ready? I'm running a bit late as it is," Tamaki asked sweetly and gave them his 'oh-i'm-so-sexy' look. They all flushed and went into full MOE mode. **(A/N: did I spell that right?)**

"Um, I'll h-have James get your car ready-to-go sir," one of the maids stuttered.

Tamaki sent her a sweet smile and said a very polite thank you.

Once Tamaki was outside, he could see James holding out the door for him.

"Hello, young master. Did you sleep well?" James asked.

"Yes, I slept very well thank you," Tamaki answered.

When James got into the car, Tamaki asked if he could speed it up a little since he was running late.

"Of course, young master."

"Thanks alot, James."

_I cant wait to tell Kyouya my plans for what we should dress up as!!! Yep, today was going to be just peachy!!!_

* * *

Author's notes:

Ok. I know I deleted all of my stories, but I am just rewriting them and making them better (I think). Anyways, sorry that this story is a bit shorter and now I think that I spelled Ootori and Suoh right. Please R&R.

Miyuki-chan. _Love, Peace, and Skittles._


End file.
